The Inner Sohma
by SomberofSilence
Summary: Sakura Sohma is the former tiger of the zodiac when she was 4 or 5 years old she somehow had managed to break the family curse on herself and no longer had to transform into the tiger. But now with Kisa born as the new tiger Sakura feel a great amount of guilt because now little Kisa has to deal the family curse. This is her story of life in the Sohma family. Sakura-OC/Haru


**Sakura Sohma**

**Age:16-17 **

**Height: 170.5 **

**Weight: 51Kg **

**Animal: Former Tiger [but can still hug the members of the Zodiac] **

**Sign: Pisces **

**School: Starting as a Sophomore at Kaibara High School**

**Bio: Sakura is the former Tiger of the Zodiac. When she was 4 or 5 years old she somehow had managed to break the family curse on herself and no longer had to transform into the tiger. But now with Kisa born as the new tiger Sakura feel a great amount of guilt because now little Kisa has to deal the family curse. As such Sakura has taken it upon herself to try and protect Kisa at all and any cause. Her one true friend it Rin Shoma (Horse of the Zodiac) **

~~SS~~

It was the weekend just before school started. I was transferring over to Kaibara High School as a sophomore. I wanted out of the stupid all girls school because all the girls pissed me off royally just wanted to kick all of their asses. "Hatori do you mind taking me over to Shigure's place so I can pick up my school uniform, he said he would get it for me" 'Of course, were taking Momiji and Haru with us, we're just dropping them off so they can visit Yuki, Kyo and Tohru' he told with a small smile 'Oh she's the girl living with them and pretty much taking care of all of them right?' I asked him As we were heading toward the gate I saw Momiji and Haru at the gate, I knew them both somewhat but never really got close to them. 'Sakura –chan, it's me Momiji' he said while jumping up and down I could only laugh at this he was always so energetic whenever I saw him 'Hello Momiji, Haru, how are the two of you doing?' I asked as we headed over to Hari car 'Good you're transferring over to Kaibara right?' Haru asked me with a small smile on his face 'Yes I am, god I'm so happy to get out of the dame all girls school, they drove me nuts with their constant talking, and gossiping I just wanted to kill them.' I said in a very bitter tone, this caused Haru to just laugh at my comment. 'Hari do you know what uniform Shigure got me, god I hope it's not the girls uniform' I said with a sigh 'How come you don't want the girls uniform?' Haru asked with a raised eyebrow "Oh well I guess I never really been one to wear anything girly like skirts, dresses and stuff like that. I'm more of a pants and t-shirt kind of girl' I said with a shrug off my shoulders. As we continued our drive we got closer to Shigure's, when we pulled into the drive way Shigure made his way outside and once he saw me 'ah my lovely Cherry Blossom. My, my how you have just blossomed" He said and then I just snapped "Why you good for nothing pervert if one more perverted word comes out of your mouth I am going to kick your sorry ass that will have you put into the hospital for a month!' I said through clenched teeth Shigure just whimpered and slinked to hide behind Hari who could only shake his head 'you know when you say stupid things like that to her she snaps at you. You really are an idiot' 'Where's my uniform?' asked him through clenched teeth 'In my office' he said with a smile I made my way down the hallway to his office I opened the door and there is was a stupid good for nothing ugly girls uniform 'SHIGURE YOU BASTARD YOU GOT ME GIRLS UNIFORM WHEN I TOLD YOU NOT!' I yelled while running out of the office with the girls uniform clenched in my hand, I grabbed him by the front of his kimono and began to beat him, but before I could cause any real damage to him Hari pulled me off of him 'let me go, that idiot knows better than to get me a girls uniform' Shigure ran off and hid behind Kyo and Yuki 'who she and why is she beating the living daylights out of Shigure' Kyo asked while pointing at me 'Because that moron got me a girls uniform when he knows I hate it, and didn't learn his lesson that last time he tried to make me wear the girls uniform at my old school' by this point I was slack on Hari arm 'if I let you go you promise not to kill him again?' 'Fine I won't kill him, this time' I muttered 'Alright now Shigure why did you get her the girl uniform when you know she hates it? Didn't you learn from this the last time this happened?' Hari asked him with a dead panned look 'I figured she might have changed and grown and learned wear girly clothing' he said with a serious face. 'YOU ARE AN IDIOT TO THINK I WOULD EVER WHERE ANYTHING THAT WOULD SHOW MY ASS OF TO THE WORLD!' I yelled at him but stayed where I was At this point a girl whom I guessed what Tohru came up the front step with bags full of groceries, 'oh my I wasn't expecting this many people' she said with a shocked face 'Hello Hatori-san, Haru, Momiji and you are?' she asked me with a sweet smile 'OH!, I'm Sakura Sohma the form tiger of the zodiac' I said with a smile as she made her way inside, by this point yuki and Kyo had taken all the groceries into the kitchen and began to put everything away for her. 'Would all of you like to stay for dinner?' she asked us with a sweet smile "Sure if you don't mind me staying for dinner" I said "Oh no it would be my pleasure" Tohru said with that she got up and went off to the kitchen to start cooking. Momiji following along to help and taste. Shigure crawled his way over to us whimpering the entire way both me and Hari told him to stop whining 'I didn't even hit you that hard you big baby' I said with a dead panned expression -_- 'Shigure stop your whining you knew this would happen if you got her that ridiculous outfit, you should have learned you lesson the first time' Hari told while giving him a smack to the head. "What do you mean Hatori?" Yuki asked "Oh I'll answer that. Well when I was 13 or 14 my parents were celebrating their anniversary and wanted me to dress up. They got Ayame to make me two outfits - which I didn't know at first - my parents thought they try and get me into a dress by having Shigure attempt to convince me to wear the stupid thing it resulted in him being beaten to a pulp by me and Ayame rescued him by showing the second out which was an outfit with pants' 'I know but I keep hoping every time that she will just be changed and wear it" Shigure said while whining away "Ya well thanks to you I am for one day and then never again" I said through gritted teeth while Shigure was all starry eyed "If your picturing me in a girls uniform I'm going to beat the living daylights out of you' I told him through clenched teeth while shaking my fist at him 'You can borrow one of mines if you want to' Haru told, I squealed in delight and glomped him 'Oh thank you thank you Haru, you are a life saver no more skirt' I said with a huge smile on my face Shigure began to complain that he would never get to see it 'I would have leant her mine in the end so as to save the students of the school from her wrath' Hari said while looking Shigure's crest fallen face We spent the next little bit talking about anything and everything when Momiji came bouncing in the room happily singing "Dinner's ready diner's ready" "Would you stop with the stupid sing song voice" Kyo said and then I chucked a pillow at his head "Shut up, so his happy, leave him alone' I said while glaring at Kyo just daring him to say anything else 'Sakura have been to see Rin yet?' Hari asked 'No not yet, I feel awful about it, she's my closet friend' I just sighed out loud 'How long have you known Rin' Haru asked me 'My whole life, she's my best friend we help each other all the time, and she helps me deal with my mother and I help her with hers' I said flatly as Momiji and Tohru were running around setting the table and began bringing the food out for everyone.

As we sat around the table eating dinner we talked about all sorts of stuff, from Tohru meeting everyone.  
"So Kyo fell through the roof and didn't notice you behind him?" I asked quite puzzled by the fact the cat could not notice someone behind them especially Kyo after all of his training  
"No the stupid Baka didn't" Yuki said  
Kyo started to get quite annoyed by this **had a very large anime anger vein over his head**  
I just started to laugh to myself, everyone must have thought I went crazy especially Hari  
~~ Hari POV~~  
Sakura just started to laugh out loud to herself, she actually looked happy for the first time in a very long time. She actually starting to open herself up, maybe this was a good choice to send her to school with the others.  
"Sakura are you okay?" Momiji asked  
"yes I'm fine, it was just funny thinking of someone like Kyo who has trained all his life to be caught off guard by someone like Tohru" Sakura said  
I myself started to chuckle at the point she made, which was true.  
I looked down at my watch and realized the time;  
"Sakura, Haru, Momiji we have to go now" I said they all looked up at me liked I just killed them  
"aaahhhh do we have to?" Momiji whined  
"Momiji we have to we'll see them soon okay?" Sakura  
"OKAY!" Momiji said  
how little Sakura knew how much of an influence she had on people.  
We all got up and started to get ready to go.  
~~ Sakura POV ~~  
Hari just finished telling us we had to get ready to go, I stood up and grabbed and huge load of dishes and took them to the kitchen and placed onto he counter, Tohru followed with a huge load herself she looked unsteady, before I knew it she began to fall. I dashed forward and caught and the dishes  
"SAKURA your bleeding. . . oh . . ah, HARTORI!" she screamed  
every ran in the room, I was very calm with the situation, I took the dishes and put her pile next to the one I just put down  
"Tohru, relax its nothing really" I said  
Hatori came over and looked at my cut, he just sighed  
"Sakura what did you do this time?" he asked  
"saved Tohru from falling flat on her face and breaking every dish she was carrying" I said  
"Oh thank you my cherry blossom" Shigure said  
I shot a death glare at him immediately "DON'T YOU EVERY CALL ME THAT!" I said through gritted teeth  
he just slinked away and he hid behind, Haru, Yuki and Kyo  
Momiji bounced over and looked at my cut while hari was cleaning it up  
"what is it Momiji?" I asked  
"doesn't it hurt?" he asked  
"no not really, this is nothing" I said  
"Really it looks bad" Yuki said  
"No it didn't even notice I got cut till Tohru screamed about it" I said "are you almost done Hari?" I added  
"Done, now we can get going" he said  
"well bye, it was nice meeting you, hope to see you soon" I said  
everyone said their goodbyes, we all pilled in Hari car and drove back to the main estate, everyone went there own separate ways, I headed into my house to be greeted by my every so loving mother  
"Were have you been?" she asked really pissed  
"Out, why would you care?" I asked  
"That's not what I asked, where were you?" she asked again getting even more annoyed  
"OUT WITH FRIENDS!" I yelled at her  
"Don't give me that tone you ungrateful child" she yelled at me she raised her hand and slapped me across the face I didn't even flinch at this, but I knew this one was going to leave a bruise, she raised her hand to hit me again but I caught her hand  
"Don't touch me" I said through clenched teeth, I could feel my anger rising in me, I was getting to the point of snapping, and then cause serious damage  
"Leave me alone, you're not my mother, and if you think you are well you sure never have been one to me, I'm alone in this world so back off and leave me alone FOREVER!" I said that last word very pissed off  
when I let go of her hand she went flying into the wall, I turned around and left out the door running away from her, I was on the brink of crying little did I know but Haru and Momiji saw me running.  
~~ Haru POV ~~  
"I wonder what happened" I said out loud  
"she looked upset, she we check on her?" Momiji asked in a worried tone  
"I will, it looks like she is about to snap" I said  
"oh okay I'll wait here for you to come back with her" Momiji said  
I got up grabbed a blanket and a flashlight and headed out the door in the same direction as she went.  
I wonder what happened that made her so pissed, most likely something her parents said, and she sounded bitter about them earlier, like she hated them with a passion.  
I continued on deeper into the forest, looking everywhere, I finally found her high up in the tree crying.  
"Sakura, it's me Haru. Come down from there please" I asked  
~~ Sakura POV ~~  
"Sakura, it's me Haru. Come down from there please" Haru asked  
I looked down shock, I didn't think anyone was following me, he looked actually concerned about me, like he truly cared, and I just nodded slightly. I jumped down out of the tree and landed in front of Haru  
"Hi" I said meekly  
"Hi, you want to talk about it?" he asked  
I just looked down at the ground, Should I open up to him? Should I actually let someone in after so long being alone? After thinking for a bit I didn't realize it but I just started to cry and was brought into a tight embrace by Haru, it felt good to actually have someone to comfort you for the first time in your life.  
We just stood there in each other's arms for what felt like an eternity, he smelled so good. I looked up into his dark eyes and saw for the first time compassion, and caring  
"Thanks Haru" I said meekly  
"No problem, want to talk now or just head back?" he asked  
I just shook my head, I wasn't ready to open up yet  
"It's okay if you're not ready, come on you can stay with me and Momiji tonight, he probably has a lollypop waiting for you" he said with a chuckle  
"he really likes them huh?" I said  
"ya he does" he said  
when we were heading back there she stood my mother, I just groaned out loud, Haru looked down at me  
"don't want to see her?" he asked  
"no I don't" I said bitterly  
"come one" he said  
he took my hand a dragged me along with him, he just glared at my mom, and kept walking she didn't say anything next thing I knew I was at Haru and Mimili's place  
"Sakura your here, I was so worried, what happened to your cheek?" he asked  
I touched my cheek and flinched it actually hurt, for the first time, I had completely forgot about it, Haru came over and noticed it for the first time tonight also.  
"I'll get some ice for it" he said  
"Here" Momiji said holding a lollypop out for me  
"Thank you" I said and took the lollypop and opened it up and started sucking on it  
"CHERRY!" I said happily  
"you like it?' he asked  
"yes it my favorite flavor" I said  
we sat and talked about everything from favorite shows, candy and things to do, Haru sure was taking long  
~~ Haru POV ~~  
I just stood back and watched Momiji and Sakura talk happily, about god knows what. Sakura looked up and me and smiled  
I love that smile, I just hope that she will open up to me  
~~ Sakura POV ~~  
I looked up and saw Haru leaning on the door frame just watching me and Momiji happily he smiled and walked over  
"here this should help with the swelling" he said handing me a bag on ice  
all three of us sat there and talked fro along time until we got late and we all headed to bed Haru gave me his room and said he would sleep on the couch downstairs, I tried to refuse but he simply wouldn't let me.  
I fell into a deep sleep and the next morning I woke up, and began looking around the room quickly to see where I was, then I suddenly remembered the previous night's events. Just thinking about my mother made me bitter, very bitter.  
I got up and headed downstairs as quietly as I could. I saw Haru asleep on the couch he looked very cute like that, not that he didn't always look cute. I figured I would make them breakfast for Momiji and Haru, in thanks for what they did for me last night.  
I headed into the kitchen and began snooping around finding an assortment of different foods; eggs, bacon, sausage, and toast. I began cooking everything, I heard someone stumble into the kitchen, I turn around and saw Haru  
"Morning" I said happily  
"morning" he said with a bit of a yawn  
I chuckled to myself  
"not a morning person?" I asked  
"not really, but something smelt good, so I woke up." he walked over and peered over my shoulder to see what I was making, I noticed this and said:  
"Eggs, bacon, sausage, and toast" I said  
"yum, what can I do?" he asked  
"set the table, then get Momiji" I said  
"alright I think I can handle that" he said  
I chuckled to myself  
"what?" he asked  
"it's just the way you said something" I said  
"oh and that would be?" he asked while looking at me and leaning on the counter  
I cleared my throat and kept cooking  
"come on what did I say make you chuckle?" he asked again and moving closer to me  
"nothing, go get Momiji" I said  
"not till you tell me" he said  
"you are so stubborn" I said  
"I know I am. It's in my nature you know?" he said with a smirk  
I began laughing really hard now, he just looked at me puzzled now  
"What did I do now?" he asked  
"it's . . The look . . on your face . . the way you . . said 'it's in . . my . . nature you . . know'" I said in between laughs  
he just shook his head at me and said "your weird"  
I continued laughing and cooking at the same time, I was laughing so hard my eyes began to water, I heard someone coming down the stairs I turned around and saw Momiji  
"Morn . . ing" I said in between laughs  
he just tilted his head and looked at me with a puzzled face and asked "what is it Sakura?"  
"nothing Momiji, she is just being silly, and stubborn" Haru said with a smirk  
I pivoted around and looked at him in disbelief and said:  
"I am not your the stubborn one and as you said **did air quotes things** 'it's in my nature you know' so don't say it's me"  
I turned back around and continued cooking, Haru came up behind me and placed his hands on my sides and leaned in and said: "Oh ya, well you won't tell me what made you laugh at in the first place"  
his touch sent chills down my spine, I loved that feeling  
I stuck my tongue out at him and said "and you will never know. Go and get a severing tray for me would you"  
he just nodded and went and got it for me. I put all the food on it and brought it over to the table and set in down in the middle  
"Well enjoy" I said with a smile  
~~ Haru POV ~~  
I woke up to the wonderful smell of food cooking, I knew it wasn't Momiji and that just left Sakura. I walked into the kitchen and watched her for a second till she turned around and said  
"Morning" happily  
we continued on for quite awhile until she started to chuckle to herself I knew why I wanted to bug her so I decided to kind of bug her  
"what?" I asked  
"it's just the way you said something" she said  
"oh and that would be?" I asked while looking at her and leaning on the counter  
she just cleared her throat and continued cooking  
"come on what did I say make you chuckle?" I asked again I decided to move closer her and look more deeply into her eyes  
"nothing, go get Momiji" she said, I thought I saw a hint of a blush coming but brushed that thought away  
"not till you tell me" I said  
"you are so stubborn" she said  
"I know I am. It's in my nature you know?" I said with a smirk  
she began laughing really hard now, I just looked at her puzzled now, to make her think I had no clue as to what I said  
"What did I do now?" I asked  
"it's . . The look . . on your face . . the way you . . said 'it's in . . my . . nature you . . know'" she said in between laughs  
I just shook his head at her and said "your weird"  
she is so cute when she laughs  
she continued laughing and cooking at the same time, she was laughing so hard her eyes began to water, I was about to wipe them away when I heard someone coming down the stairs I turned around and saw Momiji  
"Morn . . ing" she said in between laughs  
he just tilted his head and looked at her with a puzzled face and asked "what is it Sakura?"  
"nothing Momiji, she is just being silly, and stubborn" I said with a smirk  
she pivoted around and looked at me in disbelief and said "I am not your the stubborn one and as you said **did air quotes things** 'it's inky nature you know' so don't say it's me"  
she turned back around and continued cooking, I came up behind me and placed my hands on her sides and leaned in and said: "Oh ya, well you won't tell me what made you laugh at in the first place"  
my touch sent her chills I smirked at this and it quickly went away when she turned around and stuck her tongue out at me and said "and you will never know. Go and get a severing tray for me would you"  
I just nodded and went and got it from her, she put all the food on it  
We sat around eating breakfast, and talking about what we were going to do today  
"Why not go see Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru?" Momiji suggested  
"Sure, I would like to see them again, I'll just have to go home and get changed first" she said  
I looked at her and saw bitterness, and anger in her eyes at the thought of having to go home  
"I'll take you home" I said  
she looked up at me and smiled and mouthed thank you to me I just nodded and we continued eating  
"I'll meet you at the front gates in 15 minutes okay Momiji?" she said  
"OKAY!" he said happily  
I stood up and took her hand and led her out of our house towards hers, she began to stiffen as we got closer to her house. We walked in and headed to her room, her room was covered in paintings, of beautiful landscapes,  
"you can sit there I'll be out in just a minutes" she said  
I just nodded and sat down on her bed, and just stared at all of her paintings, she came out in a couple of minutes in a pair of black paints and blue t-shirt wish said 'I love my ATTITUDE' I smirked at this  
"what?" she asked  
"oh just the shirt, it's cute" I said with a smirk  
With that we left With me on Hare's back it must have been a sight to see. When we arrived at the house I saw Kyo smirk at me out of the corner of his eye.  
"You stop with the damn smirking you bakka" I yelled while pointing at Kyo  
"oh ya and who is gonna stop me?" he asked/yelled at me  
"Me you bakka. Haru put me down please" I asked  
"okay" he said setting me down on the ground "Kyo I would remove the smirk because she's already in kind of a bad mood" Haru said simply  
He instantly removed the smirk and just sat down grumbling away to himself.  
Yuki came over and smacked him upside the head  
"if your gowning to mumble to yourself do it away from me or speak up so everyone can hear" he said  
I just laughed at this, it was so funny to watch this go on. I've never laughed so much in my life. God did my home life ever suck. I got and walked over to Shigure's office  
"Shigure?"I asked  
"yes Sakura?" he asked looking up at me  
"Can I use the phone here in your office?" I asked  
"Certainly. Phoning Rin?"  
I just nodded and he got up and left. I sat down at his desk and picked up the phone and dialed Rin  
"Hi Rin" I said cheerfully when she picked up  
"SAKURA I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH" She kind of yelled into the phone  
**Laughing** "I've missed you too Rin, how are you holding up?" I asked  
"I've been better, you never came over here last night. Where were you?" she asked  
"one word mother" I said bitterly  
"That mother of your did something again?" she asked bitterly  
"Yes she tried to act all motherly again, slapped and I ran off" I said  
"oh dear you didn't snap did you?"  
"nope, she was lucky. Haru caught up to me and calmed me down" I said  
"That good, you stick with Haru he'll help you out so much"  
"I know but I thought . . ."  
"No were not, all yours"  
"But . . . I . . ."  
"No Sakura you deserve it more than me. For what you've been through. I happy enough with just your friendship"  
**crying "Thanks Rin, I'll come visit you after school tomorrow"  
"Thanks, I need some sanity or else I'm gonna snap on these nurses" she said laughing  
"I gotta go now, and give Shigure back his office." I said sniffling a bit  
"Oh give him the phone I want to talk to him" she said  
"okay I will" I walked over to the screen and screamed really loudly, I heard a yelp, thump and a crash from the other side of the door, I opened and saw Shigure in a heap on the floor.  
"Shigure Rin would to talk with you" I said with a smirk "Oh and by the way you SUCK at eaves dropping" I added  
he just whimpered and crawled over into his office and began talking with Rin. I walked down the hallway into the bathroom and cleaned myself up, so I wouldn't look like I had been crying. I came backa and saw Kyo and floor whimpering, yoke having a civil conversation with Tohru, and Momiji poking Kyo with a stick and Haru relaxing in the sun.  
Haru POV  
Sakura looked like she had been crying, I didn't bother going to ask her anything, she seemed okay now but I think I'll ask her later. I saw hiro running towards us he looked really scared and upset.  
"Hiro what is it?" I asked  
"Kisa . . . Alito . . . real bad . . ." he said  
I saw Sakura's eyes, she looked like she was going to snap but she took off running at full speed I knew I would never be able to catch up to her. I grabbed Hiro's hand and took off after her to make sure nothing stupid happened.  
Sakura's POV  
I soon as I heard those words I was pissed, really pissed and akito would pay if she was hurt badly in any way.  
I arrived at the sohma estate in record time I ran down towards akito room, I went past hatori, who of course tried to stop but failed miserably. I busted down the door to see Kisa in the corner battered and bruised with akito towering over her. I snapped  
"AKITO GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER" I yelled.

Akito turned around and I decked him right in the face then I pushed in the stomach which of course sent him flying across the room into the other wall I ran after him pushed and kicked so many times his black and blue all over and beading badly I was about to punch him again when I was held back by some on  
"Let me at him, he deserves to die" I yelled and struggled against the person I felt another set of hands on me they belonged to Kisa she had crawled aver to me and had her arms around my legs.  
"Fine but Akito IF YOU EVER LAY ANOTHER FINGER ON ANY OF MY FRIENDS I WILL COME BACK AND KILL YOU MYSELF!" I Yelled at him  
I picked Kisa up and turned around and say Hatori looking at me he said:  
"I'll meet you back at my office"  
I nodded at him and turned around carrying Kisa with me outside. When I arrived outside I saw Haru and Hiro out there.  
"KISA" Hiro yelled he ran over to me and asked how she was  
"She's fine, she just fell asleep, I'm taking her over to Hatori's office" I said  
"and, Akito?" Haru asked  
"he'll be bed ridden for awhile and NOT seeing anybody" I said  
I took Kisa over to Hatori's office and layer her down on the bed and headed outside. I climbed the tree outside of Hatori's Office as far as I could go to be by myself. I started crying that everything that happened to Kisa today was MY FAULT! I just kept crying and crying. I heard someone coming up the tree, I didn't bother to look, I felt someone wrap their arms around me, I turned and saw Kisa.  
"Kisa?" I said  
"Sakura why are you crying?" she asked  
I wiped my tears away and said:  
"because I feel what happened to you today was my fault, if I was still the tiger you wouldn't have to be going through this right now" I said  
"That's alright sissy, I'm just glad I have you now to look out for me" she said with a smile  
I just couldn't help but smile at this, she made me feel better(only a little) but better none the less.  
"Hey you two get down here, Kisa hatori wants to look you over so I would get down here before he flips that you're up in a tree" Haru yelled  
"Kisa hold on I'm gonna jump down, don't worry I won't drop you. I Promise" I said  
She held on tight and closed her eyes, I steadied myself then jumped holding Kisa tightly and landed perfectly without a scratch on either of us, I carried Kisa inside and laid her down on the bed in Hatori's office and said my goodbyes and left to go sleep over at ayame's for the night, bringing everything I would need with me.

"Kisa hold on I'm gonna jump down, don't worry I won't drop you. I Promise" I said  
She held on tight and closed her eyes, I steadied myself then jumped holding Kisa tightly and landed perfectly without a scratch on either of us, I carried Kisa inside and laid her down onto he bed in Hatori's office and said my goodbyes and left to go sleep over at ayame's for the night, bringing everything I would need with me  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~SS  
When I got home to get what I would need for the next day I saw my Mother  
"Why would you do that to Akito. All he has ever done is love you?" my mother said; she was trying to act sweetly while she said this  
**"LOVE? YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT LOVE IS! HE DOESN'T LOVE ANYBODY HE DOESNT EVEN KNOW WHAT IT IS. I'M LEAVING SEE YOU IN AWHILE"****I yelled at her  
I walked into my room and grabbed everything I would need. I call Ayame's and this was the convo****  
'hey Ayame!'  
**_**"hello my cherry blossom! What can I do for?" he asked  
"can I spend some time at your place to get away from everyone over here?" I asked hopefully  
"of course you can, now hurry on over here. I'll get the movies and popcorn" he said cheerfully  
I laughed at this. "alright I'll be there in a bit. See you soon"  
"my heart awaits your arrival" he said  
of course I can picture him**_

_**As I am leaving my mother is standing in front of the door glaring at me, in some hopes of scaring me.**____**  
"what?" I asked bitterly  
"you are going nowhere, until you bow down before Akito and apology to him for what you did" she said in a somewhat raised voice in hopes of scaring me  
"APOLOGY TO HIM! HE NEARLY KILLED KISA! I WILL NEVER APOLOGY TO HIM; NEVER! NOW GET OUT MY WAY OR I WILL MOVE YOU MYSELF. Or would you like matching bruises?" I said bitterly and through clenched teeth**____**  
My mother began to shake. She knew I would do it, without any hesitation or flinch. She slunk out of my way and went into her bedroom. And hid from me. I left the house, slung my bags over my back, and ran out of the Sohma compound. I was nearing the front gates when I heard someone yell my name  
"SAKURA!" Haru yelled  
"Haru, what would like" I asked calmly  
"where are you going?" he asked in between breaths. Trying to get his breathing back to normal  
"I'm going to Ayame's for awhile. I need to get away from everything for a bit. I will be at school don't worry about that." I said while smiling**____**  
Haru just smiles at this. He must have thought I was leaving for good  
"I'll drive you to Ayame's," Hatori said  
When I arrived at Ayame's he was so happy to see me**_

_**We spent the night talking, watching movies, and eating popcorn. We went to bed really really late that night. I woke up the next day at 11 in the morning  
"AYAME I'm LATE FOR SCHOOL!" I yelled while running downstairs to see**__** him in dress!**_

_**I was in utter shock, but I didn't really shock me as much as it would Yuki. Because I knew he loved to wear dresses  
"Ayame I'm late for school and well I need a uniform. Can I use your old one since it's the same and the school is just plain lame to come up with a new one" I asked  
"of course my dear you can use it. Follow me" he said while running very girly like up the stairs to his bedroom. He dug around, found it, and handed it to me. I ran into my room put it on along with black eyeliner, rolled up the sleeves, hair up in a messy but nice lookin bun. I hear someone at come in downstairs Ayame runs down to be told  
"get out of that stupid dress" Hari said flatly "Sakura, your late for school. Now hurry up and I'll give you a doctor's note" he added  
"I'm coming I'm coming" I yell down.  
I run downstairs with my school bag in tow. I arrive at school just in time for lunch. I follow Hari to the office, get my schedule, head over, and wait outside of Haru and Mimili's classroom. I was leaning against the opposite wall with one foot against the wall and the other on the floor. My eyes were closed while I waited patiently for the bell to ring. I hear the bell ring and people start flooding out of their classrooms. Most stare at me because I look weird; I just glare at them all. Some dude in classes comes up to me and yells **_

"Another Sohma; with no care for the school uniform and weird hair. I suppose it's your natural color" he says while pushing his glasses up.

I push off the wall and turn to face him; I get up in his face and said through clenched teeth while glaring at him

"What's wrong with my hair? Who cares how a wear the uniform? I am still wearing it. In addition, this is my natural hair. What are you trying to say? That I am a freak. I am weird. An outcast? Are you always a pessimistic jerk? Who feels the need to make other feel miniscule to your over inflated ego? That they are lower form of life and don't have what it takes to fit into to your perfect country club world? A world where you can control every aspect of it, so it doesn't infringe on yours? Well you know what you can't control people, how they look, and dress. SO deal with and if you want to try me go right ahead; I DARE YOU!"

All the while this was going on Haru and Momiji watched on. Yuki, Kyo and Tohru walked around the corner say me; "she gone black?" Kyo asked Tohru stared in fright that I was going to beat the crap out of him.

"Don't worry takes more than that little twerp to make her flip her lid" Haru said flatly.

"How come she wasn't here this morning?" Yuki

"She was at Ayame's" Haru said

once I finished talking to the stupid idiot of the school defence whatever thing I turned and saw everyone

"So how about some lunch" I said with a smile

~~~~ SS ~~~~

We all headed outside and sat under one of the many trees and had our lunch

"Sakura how come you weren't here this morning?" Yuki asked

"Oh I went to Ayame's house last night and we stayed up late watching movies and talking" I said simply

"How come you went there?" Tohru asked

**she is close to ticking Sakura off** Haru thought to himself

Yuki and Kyo just cringed in thought of the answer

"Mother" was all she would say to that

Tohru became quite and asked no more questions to Sakura as she ate her lunch

"Why is everyone so quite?" I asked out loud

Everyone looked at eachother and then Haru spoke up "Well I'm guessing they are afraid of making flip you lid so to speak"

"Oh don't worry you would have to have my mother standing right there for me to get really mad; very quickly" I said flatly

every instantly began talking all over again I noticed not far off a group of girls hiding in behind a tree glaring at me and Tohru and one of them watching Yuki with well possessive kinda look

"Ah Yuki who are those girls over there and why do they look like they are going to well kill me and Tohru – not that I let them of course" I said

Yuki just groaned in annoyance of them "they are pretty boy's fan club" Kyo said with a snicker

"Oh I see well I'll be right back because I am getting tired of them glaring at us" I said

As Sakura left to go tell them off

"She isn't going to hurt them is she?" Tohru said

"Nope probably just going to scare them to stay away for awhile" Haru said

"At least it will be for a little bit" Yuki said

Every one laughed for a bit and then Kyo said "Well you'll never get rid of them they are crazy girls"

As I approached the girls they all began to stiffen, when I got close enough for them to hear me I said "Would you girls leave us alone for little, no for a LONG time or else"

"Why should we leave you alone; you're trying to steal our Yuki" one said

"You're Yuki?" I said with a raised eyebrow

"yes he is our Yuki" they said in unison

"Actually if I am correct he belongs to no one but himself; unless you want to bring his brother into this" I said simply

"NO HE IS OURS; AND NO ONE ELSE CAN HAVE HIM" one of the girls yelled

"Oh for heavens sake; you don't own him and if you don't leave him or any of us alone I will KICK YOUR ASS!" I said the last part in a deadly and threatening tone

They all backed away quickly from me and all nodded saying they would leave us all alone

"Good ^-^" I said with a nice smile but very evil and twisted looking smile

I left and returned to the group

"They will leave us alone for a while but I have a feeling they will watch us all from afar" I said simply

"That's good they have been driving me nuts for weeks" Haru said

"Glad I could be of some help" I said with a smile

"Well I would have done it but Hatori made me promise not to hurt anyone" he said with a shrug

I just laughed out loud at this;

"Oh would guys like to come over for dinner tonight?" Tohru asked

"I would love too" I said with a smile Haru and Momiji just nodded in agreement

"Oh I'll be a little late tonight though" I said

"HOW COME?" Momiji said upset like

"I am going to go visit Rin" I said with a smile

"OH okay don't be late" Momiji said in a warning kind of tone

"^-^ I wont be; what time will it be ready?" I asked

"Around 7" Tohru said

"Alright I'll be there" I said and with that the bell rang

I followed Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru to the class and spent the afternoon uneventful and boring

~~~After School ~~~

I left school quickly and raced to the hospital and arrived in Rin's room in time to see her chase a nurse out of room along with the empty food tray flying at her

"RIN SOHMA!" I yelled and stuck my head in the room and she smiled wildly at me. I ran over to her and hugged her like crazy

"How have you been?" I asked

"BORED! But fine; as long as the NURSES leave me ALONE!" she yelled at the nurse who passed her and just happened to be the same one she chased out

I just laughed at this. "Okay other than that how have you been?" I asked

"I've been fine Hatori and Shigure have been visiting me often and keeping me company and Akito too" she said AKito's name very bitterly but that didn't surprise me at all

"The pervert came?" I said annoyed like and added "What did he say?" I asked

"well mostly how on his 'cherry blossom and blossomed' of course I hit him for saying that. Hatori brought me books and stuff to read which was great it makes the time pass by quickly" she said while smiling

I smiled at her and then she asked "You seem happy, what's been going that has made you so happy?"

"I have friends and other people to talk and I can trust" I said wit a smile

"I'm glad you do; you deserve it" she said

"So do you Rin. You should meet Tohru you'd like her after awhile" I said smiling

We spent the rest of the afternoon talking to eachother about everything and then I heard a knock at the door.

"I'll get it" I said

I went and opened the door to find Haru and Momiji standing

"SAKURA!" Momiji said while jumping up and hugging me tightly

"How come you guys are here?" I asked

"It's almost 7:30" Momiji said

"OH my; I am so so sorry" I said

I ran to Rin and hugged and said "goodbye Rin I'm sorry to leave so quickly. I lost track of time. . " I was cut off by her saying "It's okay I know, you can go. Just promise to come and see me soon?" she asked

"of course I will" I said while grabbing my stuff and leaving just as I did I dug a book out of my and threw it to her she caught it and read the cover and laughed "I'll be busy for awhile" she yelled

"I know you will, but I also know you burn it soon after I leave. I come pick it up and bring it back to Shigure" I said with a wicked smile

Rin just laughed out loud as we left. We ran to Shigure's house and found Kyo out front who yelled "FINALLY. Took you long enough" as I smacked him in the head as I entered the house

"I am so sorry Tohru, I lost track of time with Rin" I said and kept repeating sorry

"It's okay Sakura, I know you didn't mean too but it's okay Shigure isn't back yet either" she said

"oh and where is the pervert?" I asked

"To see akito I believe" Yuki said

"I see; well let's start without him" I said as I headed into the kitchen and grabbed the platters of food and placed them on the table. "I like your thinking Sakura" Kyo said

"Thank you; it's more pay back to the pervert for that horrendous outfit" I said with an evil smile

Tohru was flipping out that this was wrong so on and so forth

"THORU! Its fine, just sit down and eat. If he fine he has me to deal with. I am hungry and if I don't eat I get very grumpy!" I said simply

She just nodded and fidgeted while she ate I heard a knock and the door and stood to get it and it was Hatori

"Sakura hello, is Shigure here?" he asked

"nope but come join us for food, Shigure was ever so rude as to leave just before dinner and not enjoy Tohru's wonderful cooking so why don't you enjoy it in his stead" I said with a wicked gleam in my eyes

"Of course I would love too" he said also with a wicked gleam in his eye.

Tohru went and got him a plate and chopsticks and was worried Shigure would be upset "Don't worry that idiot can suffer once Tohru" Hatori said simply she just nodded and continued eating

A little while later Shigure arrived and began to whimper at the site of us all cleaning up "no food?"

Hatori and I turned in sync with the same dark wicked look and said "NO! YOU WERE LATE SO WE ATE EVERYTHING WITHOUT YOU."

"That is creepy" Kyo said everyone nodded in agreement

"MAKE YOUR OWN FOOD OR ORDER OUT" we finished in sync

"You two are so mean!" he said and whined

"THAT IS YOUR FAULT" we said in sync once again

With that he slinked away into his office and ordered some food and came out and whined for the longest time about not getting Tohru's home cooked meal so on and so forth. Hatori and I got so annoyed we both in sync hit Shigure in the head and said "SHUT UP YOU BAKA!"

When his food arrived he continued on with his incisive whining about how the food was not as good as Tohru's it was starting to get very annoyed with it you could see little annoyance tick marks form on my head same with Hatori. I just looked up at him as if asking if I could pummel him

"No Sakura you can't hurt him, but if he doesn't stop soon I will allow it" He said with a evil smile

I turned my head over to him in a creepy doll like manner and smiled evilly and grinned wickedly at him Shigure looked up and began to whimper and ran and hid behind Kyo and Yuki I just followed him with my eyes.

"Hari what did you tell her she could do to me?" Shigure whined

"Nothing just if you don't stopped whining she can hurt you, because you are annoying me and her" Hatori said simply

Shigure slinked back over to his seat and ate silently without complaint. I pouted at this

"why are you pouting?" Yuki asked

"I like hurting Shigure; because he bugs me a little to much for my liking that and he is an awesome punching bag" I said with a smile ^^

"HATORI SAKURA IS BEING MEAN" Shigure whined / yelled

"OH be quiet the only time she ever hurts you is because you tick her off; or you bring up the subject of her mother after she's fought with her instead of claming her down" Hatori said flatly

"BUT BUT " he said whining

"But nothing you bring it on yourself and if you stop soon she will hurt you again" He said flatly

Shigure shut up instantly.

"I'm heading home" I said flatly

I got grabbed my stuff and left for Ayame's house; since I was staying there for the

Next little bit; to be away form my mother

"You did it now Shigure" Hatori said

"He did what?" Haru asked

"He has pissed Sakura off royally" Hatori said

"Huh; but she didn't look like she went black" Kyo said

"No she left before she did" Hatori said

"I'll go walk her to Ayame's and calm her down" Haru said

"be careful with what you say because so far other than Rin no one can calm her down when she goes completely black" Hatori said

"How come only Rin?" Yuki asked

"I don't know you'll have to ask her" Hatori said

I had been taking the long way to Ayame's for more cool off time since I didn't want to hurt Ayame's he's been a good friend to me; he's house has been my haven for many years. As I was walking I heard footsteps running towards me.

"SAKURA!" Haru yelled at me

I turned around a smiled "Haru? What are you doing here?" I asked

"To walk you to Ayame's. You know your taking the long way right?" Haru asked

"I know more cooling off time" I said flatly

"HEY don't get all touchy" he said with a goofy grin

I just laughed lightly "sorry still a little peeved from Shigure. HUH I don't know why he pushes my buttons when he knows it going to piss me off" I said annoyed as hell


End file.
